<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>retweet, reply, but why won't you say hi? by dai_naning</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26347477">retweet, reply, but why won't you say hi?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dai_naning/pseuds/dai_naning'>dai_naning</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Omi-san + Kitsune-san [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Because I really liked it and I hope this makes you curious in reading it, Fan Accounts, Fanartist! Sakusa, Fanfic writer! Atsumu, Fluff, M/M, Social Media, This is dedicated to Lost in Translation (The Webtoon), oh right there's cursing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:15:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,202</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26347477</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dai_naning/pseuds/dai_naning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>@shrinemoonwrites and @H_KING are both fans of the Webtoon Lost in Translation. Kitsune-san (@shrinemoonwrites) gives his appreciation through fanfics while Omi-san (@H_KING) does his through fan arts. The Lost in Translation fandom appreciates them both but no one appreciates them better than each other. Both offline and online.</p><p>This is the love story (Osamu would like to argue it's a sitcom) of a fanfic writer and a fan artist.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Omi-san + Kitsune-san [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931125</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>~SakuAtsu~</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>retweet, reply, but why won't you say hi?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“‘Tsumu, stop starin’ at your phone and use yer muscles to carry this sack!” Osamu whacks his twin with a towel much to his outrage. “Stop loiterin’ here and contribute ya ass.”</p><p> </p><p>“I get it, I get it!” Atsumu swats the towel away, regretfully locking his phone. “‘Samu, why do ya hafta be such a killjoy.”</p><p> </p><p>“‘M not the one who’s escapin’ to his brother’s onigiri shop because he’s moping it’s volleyball season,” Osamu glares at him when he sees Atsumu’s hand still wrapped around his phone. “For God’s sake, ‘Tsumu, stop sulkin’. Yer friend’s gonna be one text away or somethin’. He’s always online.”</p><p> </p><p>“But still,” Atsumu whines, “I wanna be there first when he uploads the fanart.”</p><p> </p><p>Osamu gives him a look. “Stop bein’ so full of yerself, damn.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not because of that!” Atsumu says, indignant. “It’s ‘cause it’s always amazin’ seeing someone take the time to make somethin’ about what I wrote. Like, if someone were to make a fanart of your onigiri, wouldn’t you be flattered?” At Osamu’s awed look, he smirks. “See? It’s like that.”</p><p> </p><p>Osamu hums thoughtfully. “I think I can see what you mean. But still, help out. Kita-san is coming later t’see us all the way from Hyogo.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, really?” Atsumu unlocks his phone and opens the Inarizaki alumni group chat. “How come I didn’t know?”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s ‘cause ya spent all night writing the update for your fic.” He twists Atsumu’s ear. Atsumu swats at him. “Now, stop holdin’ yer phone and help ya lazy ass!”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine, fine, fine!” Atsumu massages his earlobe. “And ‘m not lazy! I’m literally an athlete!”</p><p> </p><p>“Ya can be lazy and be an athlete. Look at you. You’re a prime example.”</p><p> </p><p>“‘Samu ya better watch yer head while I’m carryin’ the sacks.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Our new recruits are Sakusa Kiyoomi and Hinata Shouyou,” Coach Foster says, a genial smile on his face. Next to him stood two players, one with black curly hair and another with bright orange hair. The former is wearing a mask while the latter’s beam is as blinding as his hair. “They will be joining us for this season. Please welcome them to the team.”</p><p> </p><p>The MSBY Black Jackals team bow in greeting, which is returned quickly by the two recruits. Coach Foster laughs and claps his hand. “Okay, that would be it. We’ll be starting the practice tomorrow morning so I just want you to meet them so you won’t be surprised when they show up. They’ll be moving into the dorms today so please welcome them!”<br/><br/></p><p>“Yes, Coach!”</p><p> </p><p>Captain Meian leaves with Coach Foster to probably talk about practice tomorrow. Bokuto Koutarou bounds to Hinata Shouyou with a wide beam. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, hey, hey! My pupil, you finally return!” He lifts Hinata up into the air much to his delight. “Oh, hey! You also tanned a lot!” He puts him down. “How was Brazil?”</p><p> </p><p>“It was good, Bokuto-san,” Hinata replies enthusiastically, “beach volleyball is really fun!”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, is that so? You should teach me next time.” Bokuto turns to Sakusa who is already making his way to the exit. “Sakusa-san! Don’t leave yet, hang out with us for a bit.”</p><p> </p><p>Sakusa turns and inclines his head. “I need to sort out my apartment first. We’ll be seeing each other tomorrow, anyway.”</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu perks up at this. “Oh, yer stayin’ in the dorms?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” Sakusa flexes his freaky wrists, and Atsumu eyes it like a hawk. It’s really… creepy but awesome at the same time.  Sakusa notices and stuffs his hand inside his jacket pockets. “I’ll be taking my leave now.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll go with ya!” Atsumu quickly grabs his sports bag and hurries next to Sakusa. He remembers the other likes his space and made sure to take note of this. He beams at Sakusa and opens the door, gesturing for him to go first. Sakusa eyes him before complying, side-eyeing him as Atsumu waves goodbye to the rest. When the door closes, Sakusa walks forward, pace unchanging even as Atsumu jogs a bit to keep up with him.</p><p> </p><p>“D’ya need help with unpacking, Sakusa-san?” Atsumu asks to be polite. Osamu has been riding his ass about being a better person. Now that his twin no longer plays with him, he’s been told to be polite to avoid conflicts. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine, I’m almost done,” Sakusa answers and leaves it at that. Atsumu shrugs at the ensuing silence and takes out his earbuds and pops them in. He does keep one out in case Sakusa decides to talk.</p><p> </p><p>The walk to the dorms is silent with the occasional hum from Atsumu and their steps in the quiet night. Atsumu notes that Sakusa’s steps are a bit longer than his and he tries to match it. After maybe the third time he almost trips, Sakusa stops walking. Atsumu halts and looks at him, a brow raised. </p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing,” Sakusa asks, no, demands. Atsumu blinks at him. “You’re walking like a newborn. What is it? Are you injured?”</p><p> </p><p>Ah. Atsumu coughs to hide his embarrassment. He’s caught. “Nothin’. Don’t worry about it.”</p><p> </p><p>Sakusa’s gaze is disbelieving but he lets it slide. They go past a mini-mart and Sakusa goes inside without a word. Atsumu doesn’t know what to do so he stays where he is outside. A couple of minutes pass and he’s debating whether to go on without Sakusa or not. When he’s almost at the end of his patience, Sakusa steps out with an econ bag. They walk again and Atsumu wonders if this is how Sakusa is usually with other people.</p><p> </p><p>The MSBY Black Jackals dormitory for their volleyball team is not luxurious but not exactly shabby either. It’s a modern ten-story building with two elevators and a spacious rooftop garden. The apartments are not bad either. They’re decent 1LDK with a balcony big enough for Atsumu’s two-seat glass coffee table with ample space for other stuff. He tries to imagine what Sakusa will put in his. He says goodbye to Sakusa when they near the elevator and goes straight to the stairs. To his surprise, Sakusa joins him.</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu can’t help himself. “Sakusa-san, do you like my company that much?”</p><p> </p><p>Sakusa stops walking and gives him a look. Atsumu’s lips pull into a wide grin and even if Sakusa’s mouth is covered, he can tell he’s grimacing with the way his eyes narrow. Sakusa steps down one step. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m going.”</p><p> </p><p>What an interesting person. Atsumu laughs and faces him, elbow resting on the railing. “Sakusa-san, are you embarrassed to admit ya like my company?”</p><p> </p><p>“No.”</p><p> </p><p>“Really? ‘Cause someone who’s embarrassed will try to escape when called out on somethin’.”</p><p> </p><p>Sakusa’s forehead scrunches a bit more. Atsumu is thoroughly amused. “I didn’t know you majored in psychology, Miya.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t need a degree to know, Sakusa.” He drops the honorific after Sakusa does. “If yer not embarrassed, why are ya tryna run away?”</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu knew a thing or two about Sakusa from high school. The Itachiyama ace was infamous for his fastidious tendencies and high expectations of cleanliness. Atsumu experienced it first hand during the All-Japan Youth Training Camp when Sakusa made it a point to always take a bath before others to avoid the germs. He also knows Sakusa is stubborn to a fault. Trying to stop Sakusa from burning down the room when he saw there was a cockroach was one of the most ridiculous things Atsumu has ever done. </p><p> </p><p>He knows he has Sakusa when the other man grumbles and continues climbing up the stairs. Atsumu doesn’t push his teasing. He lets Sakusa escape for the meantime; it’s not fun when he exhausts it to the fullest all at once after all.</p><p> </p><p>To his delight, he finds out he and Sakusa are neighbors. He beams at Sakusa who returns it with a glare before slamming his door. Atsumu chuckles, whistles as he inserts his key into the lock. After depositing his sports bag on the genkan, he flops down to his bed. He looks forward to tomorrow.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Sakusa stretches his arm as he finally finishes the fan art. Kitsune-san’s work has inspired him to quickly finish it. The way he writes is truly exceptional and Sakusa wonders for the nth time if Kitsune-san’s real-life work is connected to literature. If it is, then he wouldn’t be so surprised. He was eager to finish it early so he could finally rest and be ready for the volleyball season. And maybe a bit excited to see Fox-san’s comment.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Sakusa smiles at the reply. As always, Kitsune-san is fast and Sakusa feels high on his words. There’s just something endearing in the earnest way Kitsune-san comments to his fanart, especially when it’s about his fanfictions. Kitsune-san’s works are exceptional and to be told his fanart based on said fanfiction is perfect just makes Sakusa puff his chest in pride.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>In the apartment next door, Atsumu smacks his red cheeks. He’s squatting near the door, phone clutched tightly in his hand. Even if he knows Omi-san is most likely joking, it doesn’t stop the way his heart jumps abnormally in his chest. He startles when his phone rings and he quickly swipes to accept it.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello!” He clears his throat. He sounded too enthusiastic. “I mean, hello.”</p><p> </p><p>Judging silence from the other line and then, “Lemme guess. He’s flirtin’ again, wasn’t he?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not! He wasn’t flirting!” Atsumu bends over to grab his shoes from the rack. “He was jus’, uh, bein’ appreciative of my fic and stuff!”</p><p> </p><p>“Really? ‘Cause I just scrolled down his latest post and yer sweeter than candies, ‘Tsumu. If that ain’t flirtin’ then yer just stupid at this point. Oh, wow. He sent a heart in reply to yer key smash hahaha.”</p><p> </p><p>Osamu’s laugh turns genuine when he hears Atsumu curse and a loud <em> SMACK! </em>The idiot probably injured himself in surprise. </p><p> </p><p>“‘Samu, stop bein’ an asshole. Is Kita-san already there?”</p><p> </p><p>“He is ‘n he’s telling ya to hurry yer ass up. I mean, yourself up. My bad, Kita-san.”</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu snorts as he pockets his wallet and keys, opening the door with one hand. He knows Kita-san would never say something like that. The man’s as patient as a saint. “Wimp.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ya try cussin’ in front of Kita-san and let’s see if you can still call me that. And hurry up. Your onigiri’s attracting flies.”</p><p> </p><p>“‘Samu, isn’t that unsanitary?”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>On the next day’s practice, Atsumu sets for the first time to Sakusa since high school. The former Itachiyama ace is still as picky with his sets as he is prickly. He stares down the high-fives their teammates offer and only talks when unless necessary. It’s not that he’s impolite; it’s just that he’s awfully quiet. No, not quite. He definitely wasn’t quiet while the whole team gangs up on Atsumu on his failed serve. No, he’s just awfully reserved. While Hinata is fully immersed in their team, Sakusa is still in the background. Hinata’s friendly charm can only do so much to bridge Sakusa with the team.</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu is mulling this over during break when he feels the weight of a ball on top of his head. He looks up and finds Sakusa’s masked face looming over him. Atsumu isn't short by any means but being looked down while he’s sitting on a bench just activates his fight instinct. Tamping the urge down, he sighs and takes the ball and places it down on the floor. He looks up at Sakusa expectantly and watches as the other man fidgets for a bit before reaching into his jacket pocket and taking out a pack of Salonpas. He hands it to Atsumu who accepts it and is a bit confused.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s this for?” Atsumu isn’t injured. And Sakusa’s eyes are doing that thing again when he’s displeased. No, not displeased. Annoyed? Whatever it is it’s negative. </p><p> </p><p>“Didn’t you injure your feet? Isn’t that why you were walking strangely yesterday?”</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu blinks at him and looks down at the Salonpas. Huh. Sakusa’s surprisingly sweet. He grins up at Sakusa and because he’s an asshole says, “Aw, Sakusa, I didn’t know ya cared that much. Have you fallen for me already?”</p><p> </p><p>Sakusa steps back. “No. It would be bothersome if a new setter comes when I could barely tolerate you. Don’t be full of yourself.”</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu presses a hand to his chest. “Aw, so yer sayin’ you’ll miss me? Sakusa, don’ flirt with me in public or I’ll faint. Have some consideration for my heart, will ya?”<br/><br/></p><p>Sakusa looks like he would hit Atsumu if it didn’t mean actual contact. “Don’t be delusional. And get up, break is almost over.”</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu gets up and stretches his arms. “Yes, sir, yes, sir.” Atsumu peeks at him, considering. “Hey, we’re gonna go eat out with the team. Wanna come?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, I’ll be a bit busy later.”</p><p> </p><p>“Aw, really? Too bad, then. Just come next time, yeah?” Atsumu picks up the volleyball from the floor and spins it on a finger. “Captain Meian knows a lot of good spots in the city. You’ll like it, I promise.”</p><p> </p><p>Sakusa doesn’t give him a reply and instead takes the ball from him. “Stop playing around and get to court already.”</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu laughs and catches their captain Meian staring at him, his look thoughtful. He shrugs it off and tries to rile Sakusa up. He receives a deadpan look and he wonders what other expressions can Sakusa make. How does he look when he’s happy or excited? What about sleepy? Atsumu guesses when he earns the privilege of seeing Sakusa’s hidden expressions it’ll be worth it. For now, his first step would probably be to make sure Sakusa at least looks <em>neutral </em>when they see each other in the mornings.</p><p> </p><p>After practice ends, Meian asks to speak to him.</p><p> </p><p>“Atsumu, do you and Sakusa know each other before joining MSBY?” He hands Atsumu a towel. Kita’s passive face rises at the back of his mind. “He seems to be the most comfortable with you.”</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu thinks this over before retorting like how he used to. “Huh. Thanks…?”</p><p> </p><p>Meian chuckles and pats him on the back. Atsumu feels like a child being praised by a parent. Meian and Kita’s similarity to him is growing. “It’s nothing. Don’t think about it and just do as you are right now. You’re doing well enough. Now go hit the showers, you need it if you’re going out with us.”</p><p> </p><p>“Meian-san that’s really mean yer hurtin’ my feelings.” </p><p> </p><p>In the showers, he thinks about what Meian said. Now that he thinks about it, Sakusa is usually passive when it comes to the other players. He’s usually snapping back a retort here and there in conversations during cooldowns but when it comes to Atsumu, he’s suddenly full of snark. Atsumu grimaces. That could either mean Sakusa is truly the most comfortable with him or most likely, dislikes him the most. Knowing Sakusa, the latter is the most rational bet.</p><p> </p><p>But wait. Maybe Sakusa’s comfortable with him because they used to go to the All-Japan Youth Training Camp back in their second year of high school? Out of all the fresh recruits to MSBY Black Jackals, they’re the only ones who were accepted in the same year. So out of all of them, he’s the only one who had a prior connection to Sakusa. </p><p> </p><p>Somehow, the simple fact that he knows Sakusa a bit more than anyone else in the team fills him with satisfaction. Maybe Osamu’s not so wrong in calling him childish. Eh, whatever. He wins anyway.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu stares at Omi-san’s tweet. He didn’t even know about the poll for the CuriousCat. He regrets going out a bit last night. He scrolls down Omi-san’s timeline and sees he has answered some questions already. Most of them are about his artistic process and ideas for his next original pieces. Atsumu is curious about it too. Omi-san’s original pieces are mostly about everyday scenes: coffee shops, a kitchen counter with some dishes drying on the rack, and a backyard with a garden. The first original piece Atsumu saw was a scene of a vending machine late at night.</p><p> </p><p>Omi-san’s trademark is his coloring technique of blurring the edges of the main focus while sharpening the background. It’s like he’s trying to divert the eyes of the people from the subject and instead of succeeding in making them pay more attention to it. He also makes his works in solid pastel colors or realistic hues, or sometimes a mix of both. Atsumu has never seen anything like it. It was like Omi-san was trying to fuck everything up but instead found his own style. </p><p> </p><p>Atsumu remembers seeing his first mention from Omi-san. His account was relatively new to the Lost in Translation fandom and to see a fanart about one of his fanfics had been exciting. It was from his first fanfic too and his favorite scene. Lee Minsun (the leader of the group Mayhem) stood up to Mr. Park, their boss who was secretly abusing Ahn Jaewoon, by ripping their idol contract. Writing it had been stressful for Atsumu since he wanted to pin down Minsun’s anger for Jaewoon. His guilt for not noticing and for judging his fellow member. Omi-san had captured Minsun’s struggle perfectly and Atsumu remembers tracing the lines of Minsun’s face over and over again. </p><p> </p><p>It was simply beautiful.</p><p> </p><p>Writing his gratitude had been difficult with the limited character rule Twitter had. He had printed the fanart in secret from Osamu and stuck it to one of his writing notebooks. Whenever he was in a writing block, he would run his fingers over the fanart and pick up his pencil once more. It was more empowering than any motivational quote Pinterest puts on his timeline.</p><p> </p><p>As he wrote more and more, his follower count also grew. Omi-san’s fanarts to his fanfictions followed. Soon, his account was known in the Lost in Translation fandom and he was excited to see that Omi-san’s account was also enjoying the same validation. Their followers begin to notice that the majority of Omi-san’s fanarts are about his fanfictions. Naturally, they asked. Omi-san kept quiet about it and moved on. Atsumu followed Omi-san and didn’t give an answer. Now though, he has a chance to satiate his curiosity.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em> Why are most of your fanarts about Kitsune-san’s works? We’ve been really curious hehehe </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sakusa stares at his most recent question from his CuriousCat. The MSBY Black Jackals are currently in their cool down before moving to two-on-two practice. He had decided to check his Twitter to answer some of his followers’ questions. Most are about his art and some are insults by trolls. He ignores the latter and focuses on the good ones. Secretly, he had also been hoping to see if Kitsune-san had any updates. Sometimes, Kitsune-san goes on hiatus but frequently posts some screenshots of his WIPs. With how WYLD in Your Eyes is going, Sakusa is a <em> little </em>impatient for the next chapter. </p><p> </p><p>Drawing fanarts has never been Sakusa’s goal in creating his art account. Without Komori stealing his phone, it would have never existed in the first place. He remembers following a link of a hand sketch for drawing practice and going down a rabbit hole leading to Jjolee’s Webtoon Lost in Translation. He got hooked right from the start and when he reached the latest chapter, he felt a bit hollow. Like he’s hungry for more. So, he does what any other Lost in Translation fan would do after following the social media accounts of the author and the members (Find a Way is a bop for a fictional K-Pop group), he dives to fanfiction.</p><p> </p><p>Sakusa had just happened on Kitsune-san’s fanfic by pure chance. He was trying to find a fanfic that didn’t focus on the romantic relationship but more along the story. When he finished reading Kitsune-san’s fic for the first time, he felt like he just won a volleyball match. He stared at the screen for a long time as he came down from the high of the ending. </p><p> </p><p>Kitsune-san writes like he’s taking someone for a ride. It’s wild in a way, his twists are surprising but feel like the reader should have known from the hints he laid throughout the chapters. He makes it easy to understand and follow. Anyone reading his works would feel breathless and captivated. When he picked his stylus that day and impulsively drew the scene that made his heart hammer against his ribs, he didn’t know he would be graced with a reply. Sakusa might have had a breakdown and got more excited than any volleyball match he had.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>“Atsumu-san! Are you okay?!”</p><p> </p><p>Sakusa looks up from his phone to see Atsumu sprawled on the floor. He’s holding up his phone while he clutches his spilling water bottle. To Sakusa’s surprise, Atsumu’s cheeks are red. He’s also coughing violently to his hand while looking wide-eyed at his phone.</p><p> </p><p>“Atsumu, what happened?” Barnes asks, hovering over him. Inunaki rushes over with rags, quickly wiping the spill. Thankfully, Meian is out in the hallway with Coach Foster. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m.” Atsumu coughs. “‘m fine. Water just went down the wrong pipe, ‘s all.”</p><p> </p><p>Hinata is kneeling next to Atsumu and takes his water bottle. “I’ll refill it for you, Atsumu-san! I used to be a ball boy, you can count on me!”</p><p> </p><p>Bokuto chuckles. “Hinata, as expected. You really are my true pupil!” The rest of the MSBY Black Jackals members turn their eyes away from Hinata’s blinding grin. “But no, I don’t think Atsumu needs it. We’re almost done with practice anyway.”</p><p> </p><p>Sakusa steps near Atsumu. “What were you doing that got you so flustered?”</p><p> </p><p>“Were you watching… something inappropriate?” Thomas asks, scandalized. “Miya-san, how bold of you!”<br/><br/></p><p>“It’s not that!” Atsumu hurriedly stands up and thanks Inunaki for cleaning up the mess. “It’s just, uh. There was a really sweet letter from a fan, ‘s all.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, a fan letter huh.” Bokuto hums. “I get what you mean.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, you get DMs like that, Miya-san?” Barnes asks him. “Man, I wish my DMs were like that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I feel you.” Thomas looks like he swallowed a lemon. “Some fans are really… just graphic.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you get DMs like that, Sakusa-san?” Hinata asks, eyes wide. He reminds Sakusa of a curious baby looking up at his father.</p><p> </p><p>“No, I don’t. I disabled my DMs.” Sakusa looks Atsumu over. “Get changed, Miya. You’ll catch a cold.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s jus’ a spill, Sakusa. Chill.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t want to be near you if you get sick tomorrow.”</p><p> </p><p>“...Is there ever a time when you want me near you?”</p><p> </p><p>Sakusa considers this. “Only when you’re setting.”</p><p> </p><p>Inunaki snorts. “I kinda expected that but at the same time didn’t.”</p><p> </p><p>“Did something happen? Inunaki, why are you holding a dripping rag?” </p><p> </p><p>Everyone jumps back when Meian appears, arms crossed over his chest and eyes narrowed. Inunaki quickly hides the rag behind him. Sakusa grimaces at the puddle forming next to him and steps away. Meian sees this and sighs. </p><p> </p><p>“Let’s cut practice short, we already had our cool down anyway.”</p><p> </p><p>“What about the two-on-two practice, Meian-san?” Hinata asks, disappointed. </p><p> </p><p>“We’re doing intensive training tomorrow so it’s better to have our rest now than to strain ourselves tomorrow.” Meian passes out a paper about the training regimen. “Look this over tonight so you’ll know what to expect tomorrow. It’s gonna be harsher than the ones we’re doing right now so prepare for it. Okay everyone, practice is done today!”<br/><br/></p><p>Sakusa moves quickly to shower. Atsumu hangs back and talks to the other players, giving him a head start. To his surprise, he finds the rest waiting in the locker rooms after he’s done showering. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Sakusa-san, you’re done?” Hinata perks up. A bit taken back, Sakusa nods and moves to his locker to change. He watches the rest move to the showers, laughing and slapping each other’s back. Sakusa considers this and decides to talk it out later.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Atsumu nearly shit himself when Sakusa joins him on the way back home. Not that he should be surprised that much, teammates walk home together. It’s just. It’s Sakusa. The guy who ran away from him back in second year during All-Youth because he used to live with cockroaches in his shared bedroom with Osamu. He looked like he wanted to spray Atsumu with Lysol every day during the training camp. </p><p> </p><p>The walk is silent once more. Atsumu pops in his earbuds and hums to the songs. The current song playing is really good. Maybe he should put it in his fic playlist. It’s also good for his work-out playlist. Oh, the work-out. He should probably prepare for rigorous training tomorrow and try to write down half of chapter five of WYLD in your eyes tonight. Atsumu has the feeling he’ll be coming home tired on his feet for the following days.</p><p> </p><p>“You did it on purpose,” Sakusa says.</p><p> </p><p>“Hm?”</p><p> </p><p>Sakusa glances at him, eyebrows scrunched. Atsumu has the fleeting urge of smoothing it out. Sakusa looks forward again. “Earlier. At the showers.”</p><p> </p><p>“The what?”</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu watches Sakusa stop walking and turn to him. He steps back when Sakusa steps close to him, staring him down. He holds his breath as Sakusa’s eyes roam over his face before breathing again when the other man steps back. Atsumu wonders what he did to warrant Mr. Sakusa-Don’t-Come-Close-Kiyoomi to willingly go into his space. It’s a bit unnerving.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you want?” Sakusa finally asks after an awkward pause. He taps his foot impatiently as Atsumu blinks slowly at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, food?” He’s a bit hungry.</p><p> </p><p>Sakusa nods and keeps walking forward, making Atsumu jog a little to keep up. “Okay.”</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu waits for an explanation all the way to the dorms to their apartments. Unsurprisingly, he receives none. He shrugs it off but makes a mental note of it. So, Sakusa’s a confusing person. For someone who was dubbed as the ‘too blunt jerk’ of Itachiyama Academy, he sure is vague. What is a surprise is Sakusa knocking on his door, telling him to change and that he’ll be waiting in the lobby. Without waiting for an answer, Sakusa leaves and Atsumu debates not going. He then remembers the two-on-two matches tomorrow and Sakusa’s nasty spikes. Atsumu wants to go home tomorrow, too.</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu finds Sakusa waiting in one of the lobby chairs, sitting stiffly. It must have been uncomfortable for him. When Sakusa catches sight of him, he immediately stands up and marches over to him.</p><p> </p><p>“What took you so long?” Sakusa grits out. Atsumu flashes a cheeky grin in response making him sigh. “Let’s go. We need to be back before dark.”</p><p> </p><p>Sakusa leads him to the underground parking lot. Atsumu only goes down there when he needs to use his scooter; most of the essentials he needs are close. They stop in front of a black car and Sakusa takes out a hand sanitizer from his pocket.</p><p> </p><p>“Hands,” he instructs. Atsumu complies and watches as Sakusa squirts the liquid to his hands and to his own. They thoroughly rub their hands and he tries to do his best under Sakusa’s watchful eye. When Sakusa deems his hands clean enough he passes a hand wipe to Atsumu and walks over to the driver’s side.</p><p> </p><p>“Wipe the handle down.” He waits for Atsumu to comply before doing his own. He opens the door and slides in, Atsumu following suit. Sakusa points to the attached bin behind Atsumu’s seat. “Trash can. Wear your seatbelt.”</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu moves to do so and his eyes catch on something on the dashboard. “Sakusa, is that a Pochacco plushie?”</p><p> </p><p>“And what of it?” Sakusa asks, reversing the car. He’s taken his mask off, a loop dangling from his ear. </p><p> </p><p>“Nothin’, ‘s cute.” He lifts a hand and pauses, glancing at Sakusa. “Can I touch it?”</p><p> </p><p>Sakusa stays silent as they get out of the parking lot so he drops his hand. Then, Sakusa nods to the glove compartment. “There’s a pack of hand wipes there. Use it.”</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu eagerly opens the glove compartment and cleans his hands. He dutifully throws the wipes away and immediately pats the plushie. “Ah, it’s so soft. Oh, he has a face mask? That’s amazin’ where did you buy it? It looks like you!”</p><p> </p><p>Sakusa’s lips slightly curl down. “Motoya bought it for me when he went to Akihabara. It would’ve been a waste to throw it so I kept it.”</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu looks at him, amused. “Y’know ya can just say ya like it, right?”</p><p> </p><p>Sakusa didn’t give him a reply and Atsumu chuckled. He asks if he can put it on his lap and receives a hesitant nod in return. Deciding to push his luck, he also asks if he can put on music. Predictably, Sakusa spares him a look.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re asking for a lot today,” Sakusa accuses, hands tight on the wheel. His eyes are firmly on the road. </p><p> </p><p>Atsumu flashes him a triumphant grin. “And yer lettin’ me a lot today, anyway. If you don’t want me to, just say no.”</p><p> </p><p>They stop at a red light and Sakusa gives him a disbelieving look. With his mask down, Atsumu can clearly see his lips pull to a thin line. He wonders when he will see them curled upwards. They stare at each other until a car honks at them. The light is green. They both look away as Sakusa starts driving again. Atsumu clears his throat and turns the radio on. Sakusa doesn't stop him.</p><p> </p><p>Somehow, he feels like he just won an important test.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Sakusa brings him to an udon booth on the side of the street. The booth is made of wood and metal fixtures. With just a long wooden counter and a total of six high chairs, it’s surprisingly spacious. It oddly reminds Atsumu of Hyogo and his grandmother’s house. Not to mention, the one behind the counter is an old woman. Sakusa wipes down the seat and the counter with a pack of wipes and offers it to him. Atsumu takes it and does the same, balling up the wipes and throwing it to a nearby trash. </p><p> </p><p>“Ah, Kiyo-chan,” the old woman smiles to which Sakusa replies to a nod. His lips are slightly tilted upwards. His mask had been taken off. The woman slides his gaze to Atsumu. “Oh, you brought a friend?”</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu beams at her while Sakusa’s face darkens. The old woman sees the different reactions and laughs, reaching over the counter to ruffle their hair. Atsumu stares at Sakusa in surprise. If Atsumu tries to do that, will he get away with it?</p><p> </p><p>Sakusa seems to read what’s on his mind because he scowls at him. “Don’t even think about it.”</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu holds up his hands. “I didn’t say anything yet.”</p><p> </p><p>“You were <em> thinking </em>of doing it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Didn’t know telepathy was also on your resume, Sakusa.”</p><p> </p><p>“Kiyo-chan,” Granny thankfully intervenes before Sakusa could pick up the salt shaker, “do you want your usual?”</p><p> </p><p>Sakusa turns to her. “Yes. And a menu for him please.”</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu waves him off. “I’ll jus’ have what he’s havin’, granny. Oh, do you have soda? I’ll have a glass.”</p><p> </p><p>Granny nods and moves to a drink dispenser behind her. Atsumu thinks of the fast-food counters and snorts to himself. At Sakusa’s raised brow he says, “It feels like I’m in the fast-food counter but eating at it instead of going back to my own table.”</p><p> </p><p>Sakusa gives him a look. “You’re weird.”</p><p> </p><p>“You say that but if ya think about it, you know I’m right,” Atsumu challenges. He watches Sakusa’s face scrunches as he thinks it over and smirks when it shifts to an annoyed look. “Yer seein’ it aren’t ya?”</p><p> </p><p>Sakusa looks away, disgruntled. “How does your mind even think of that....?”</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu moves to pat him but curls his fingers around his glass. “‘Cause I’m a genius, duh.”</p><p> </p><p>Before Sakusa can retort, Granny places down two bowls of steaming udon on the counter. She hands Sakusa a pair of metal chopsticks which he gratefully accepts. Atsumu stares at this and says, “I didn’t know yer store has a special benefit thing goin’ on, granny.”</p><p> </p><p>Granny laughs, wiping down the counter. “Oh, no. Kiyo-chan is particular on utensils he uses so I always keep one sterilized metal set in the back. He’s the one who brought that here.”</p><p> </p><p>How thorough. Atsumu grabs a pair of disposable chopsticks and breaks them apart. “Well, thanks for the meal, granny.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, grandmother,” Sakusa says before eating.</p><p> </p><p>They sit in companionable silence, slurping down their udon noodles. Sakusa has a simple taste while Atsumu chucks a bit of seasoning to the broth. Granny simply watches them, her laughter lines crinkling. After finishing, they thank her graciously. She waves of Sakusa when he takes out his wallet.</p><p> </p><p>“I keep telling you, you’re supposed to make the customers pay, Grandmother, “Sakusa grumbles but complies, putting it away. “That’s how businesses are run.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, shush Kiyo-chan,” Granny rolls her eyes. “What kind of grandmother would I be if I make my own grandson pay?”</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu does a double-take and stares at them back and forth. They look nothing alike and their personalities are opposite ends of the spectrum. But now that he thinks about it, the stashed metal chopsticks and the order of Sakusa’s ‘usual’ suddenly makes sense.</p><p> </p><p>“Stop whipping your head like that, you look like an idiot,” Sakusa snaps at him. Granny gasps and smacks Sakusa on the shoulder much to his chagrin and to Atsumu’s joy.</p><p> </p><p>“Kiyo-chan, stop being so prickly,” Granny scolds and turns to Atsumu to fuss over him. “Oh, dear please don’t mind him okay? He has a sharp tongue but he’s really sweet.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh?” Atsumu looks over to Sakusa whose face is getting murderous by the second. “‘S that so, granny? He’s such a bully to me during practice, though. Never had him bein’ sweet to me at all, either.”</p><p> </p><p>Granny whirls around to Sakusa who flinches on her wagging finger. “Kiyo-chan! Treat your friends better.”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s not my friend,” Sakusa mumbles under his breath. </p><p> </p><p>Granny turns back to Atsumu and pats his cheek. He leans down so she can also pat his head. “Take care on the way home, dear. Oh my, I haven’t asked for your name, how rude of me. What is it?”<br/><br/></p><p>“Miya Atsumu,” Atsumu answers and sends a victorious smirk to Sakusa who returns it with a scowl, “Sakusa’s <em> friend </em>from his volleyball team, ma’am.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then, Atsumu-chan. Come visit next time too, okay?” Granny turns to Sakusa. “You too, Kiyo-chan.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, grandmother. We’ll take our leave now since it’s almost dark. Take care, grandmother. I’ll visit soon.” He nudges Atsumu with a foot and walks to his car on the curb. Atsumu rushes behind him and turns around, waving to Granny. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll be goin’ next time too, Granny!” Atsumu cups his hands around his mouth. “Please feed me well too!”</p><p> </p><p>“Get in,” Sakusa hisses at him. People on the street are staring at them.</p><p> </p><p>“Bossy, bossy,” Atsumu sighs playfully as he gets in, immediately buckling his seatbelt. He waits for Sakusa to get in who opens the glove compartment and chucks a box of hand wipes at him. Atsumu whistles as he cleans his hands while Sakusa uses a bottle of hand sanitizer. He takes the bottle from Sakusa and puts the box and bottle away in the glove compartment. Excitedly, he shows off his now-sanitized hands to Sakusa.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you, a child?” Sakusa asks. Atsumu pouts and leans back on his seat. Sakusa glances at him before starting the car, backing out of the parking carefully. Like earlier, his hands are firmly on the wheel. What a cautious person.</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu feels like he can get away with anything. Without waiting for permission, he takes Pochacco and hugs it to his chest. “Pocha-kun, yer owner’s so prickly.”</p><p> </p><p>Sakusa rolls his eyes. “I can hear you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Makes me wonder what kind of stick he has up his ass.”</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu yelps as the car lurches to a stop on a red light. He tightens his grip on Pochacco and turns to Sakusa whose glare is ready to cut him up to tiny pieces.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you,” Sakusa grits out slowly, “want to walk home?”</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu sinks down on his seat and looks out the window, bottom lip jutting out. “I get it, I get it. I’ll be shutting up now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good.” The light turns green and Sakusa looks forward again. “Stay quiet or I’ll throw you out the window.”</p><p> </p><p>“Can I at least turn on the radio?”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t push your luck, Miya.”</p><p> </p><p>(When Atsumu hesitantly raises a hand to turn the radio on, Sakusa pretends not to notice.)</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Atsumu is ready to curl up in his bed and just, <em> go</em>. To the fifth dimension or the place of eternal rest, he’s not sure yet. What he <em>is </em>sure of is that he would very much like to not be awake right at this moment.</p><p> </p><p>Captain Meian wasn’t kidding when the new training regimen would be harsh. The focus is mainly on stamina and muscle strength so the gym became their second best friend. Well, it’s Hinata’s and Bokuto’s best friend but Atsumu hates it. The stamina part he’s not averse to because he knows how well he needs it to keep playing for long periods. The muscle training, on the other hand, seems to zap his energy quickly and leave him panting like he’s not an athlete who had devoted half his life to volleyball. It’s embarrassing.</p><p> </p><p>Sakusa, on the other hand, thrives on muscle strength training because it means he doesn’t need to have a companion unless it’s lifting weights. Right now, Atsumu is watching him from the weightlifting bench, having just finished a set. Sakusa’s been running on the treadmill for the past thirty minutes at high speed and Atsumu feels tired watching him. Well, he’s tired for another reason too.</p><p> </p><p>The writing for chapter five of WYLD in Your Eyes is slow. Lately, he can’t seem to have words appear on his Google Docs. He’s in a writing block and he<em> loathes </em>it because there’s nothing he can do to fix it other than wait for his brain to cook something up. He has ideas, lots of them (his notes have taken 56% of his screen time this week), but he can’t pin them down to one chapter. It’s all over the place and he’s stressed because it feels like he failed. It’s stupid because he knows it’s not his fault but he can’t help it.</p><p> </p><p>He wants to finish writing it already.</p><p> </p><p>“You look constipated.”</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu looks up to see Sakusa with his usual deadpan look. In his hand is his neon water bottle and his ear buds are still on his ears. The spiker is dripping in sweat and his curls stick to his forehead, covering his moles. Atsumu frowns at its absence and itches to push back Sakusa’s hair. Instead, he clenches his fist.</p><p> </p><p>The other members are busy with their own machines. Hinata and Bokuto are having a contest on the treadmills. Ah, so that’s why Sakusa left the treadmills. Usually, Meian would scold them for playing around during training but today is a free training period and Meian is nowhere in sight. He might be in another meeting again, he’s been having them a lot lately. </p><p> </p><p>“Yer as kind as ever, Sakusa,” Atsumu remarks, pushing himself up from the bench. God, his arms feel dead. Shit, can he even type on his laptop later? “Ready to go?”</p><p> </p><p>Sakusa seems to be watching him closely and looks away when Atsumu’s eyes meet his. “Yes. I brought my car today, grandmother wants to see you. She insisted I bring you with me.”</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu grins, thinking fondly of the old woman. “Ah, granny. Is she gonna let me pay this time or not?”</p><p> </p><p>Sakusa’s lips twitch upwards. “No, most probably not.”</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu sighs, shaking his head. “Yer granny’s a tough woman, Sakusa.”</p><p> </p><p>A hum. “She is. She also insists to go home first and change because she doesn’t want her shop to smell. I must say, she made the right call. You stink, Miya.”</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu gasps at him and quickly brings his shirt to his nose. “Sakusa that’s harsh- Wait, shit. Yeah, yer right. Fuck, I stink holy shit.” He looks up to Sakusa. “Did ya shower already?”</p><p> </p><p>Sakusa shakes his head and Atsumu huffs. “Then what are ya waitin’ for? Go ahead, dumdum.”</p><p> </p><p>He receives a flat stare in return. “What a tame insult. Can’t you do one appropriate for your age, Miya?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sakusa, go first before I wipe my stinkin’ shirt all over yer dumb face.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Sakusa is aware of his weird habits. He knows that not everyone takes cleanliness as seriously as he does. It explains his habit to bring a pack of wipes, bottles of hand sanitizer and cleaning spray on his person at all times (if possible). Atsumu, it seems, has his own weird tendencies.</p><p> </p><p>The past few days, Sakusa would catch him pausing whatever he’s doing and grab his phone. Atsumu would then proceed to aggressively type and worry his fingers before typing again. Then, he would put his phone away and continue normally, like he wasn’t acting like a possessed writer.</p><p> </p><p>While waiting for their udon, Atsumu does it again. Atsumu talks about an impressive setter dump he saw from a previous match before freezing. He stares blankly behind Sakusa before quickly grabbing his phone and typing. He types for a solid minute and continues talking. Sakusa is a little terrified.</p><p> </p><p>After the nth time, he snaps at Atsumu, “What are you doing.”</p><p> </p><p>Stilling his fingers, Atsumu looks up. “What do ya mean?”</p><p> </p><p>Sakusa points to his phone. “That. Put it down while eating and keep your eyes on your bowl. You’re spilling your broth.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, am I?” Atsumu blinks down at his bowl. His phone clicks as he locks it and sets it down. “Shit. Uh, granny. Can I have a rag? I’ll clean it up.”</p><p> </p><p>Granny shakes her head. “No, no. I’ll clean it up, just keep on eating dear.”</p><p> </p><p>Sakusa slurps his noodles. “Let him clean it, grandmother. He’s a grown man with able fingers.”</p><p> </p><p>Granny tuts at Sakusa. “Kiyo-chan, he’s a guest, be nice to him.” She turns to Atsumu and gives him a knowing look. “And I said <em>guest </em>because I know you’re going to try to pay again. Don’t. Any friend of Sakusa is free to eat here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, granny, if ya say that to the others you’ll go bankrupt,” Atsumu snorts. “My teammates eat like a horse.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, why didn’t you bring them here, Kiyo-chan?” Granny looks disappointed. “Bring your friends over and let me meet them!”<br/><br/></p><p>Sakusa grimaces to his bowl. “They’re too noisy.” He lets his eyes roam over the tiny booth. “And most of us are over six feet. We won’t fit.”</p><p> </p><p>Granny clicks her tongue. “That can be easily solved, Kiyo-chan. Bring them over to our house.”</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu chokes while Sakusa stares at his grandmother, horrified. “Oh, don’t give me that look. A house’s kitchen is no use if it has no one to feed!”<br/><br/></p><p>“I thought it was for family,” Sakusa mumbles petulantly at his bowl, swirling the broth with his chopsticks. He flinches when granny smacks his hand. “I already brought Atsumu and he eats a lot.”</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu rests his chin on a palm and grins cheekily at granny. “Am I not enough for ya, granny?”</p><p> </p><p>Granny chuckles and smacks him on the shoulder playfully. “Ah, what a player. Sakusa, be careful of this one will you?”</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu mocks an offended gasp. “Granny, how could ya? My intentions with Sakusa are pure ‘n sweet!” He performs a cross over his heart. “I promise. See, I even crossed my heart. I’m devoted.”</p><p> </p><p>Sakusa grimaces at him. “I don’t want your devotion.”</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu’s eyes seem to twinkle from his wide grin. “Then I’ll make ya want it then.”</p><p> </p><p>Sakusa shakes his head and returns to his broth. <em> What a sweet talker</em>. Atsumu doesn’t touch his phone for the rest of dinner.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>On Sunday, the MSBY Black Jackals get the day off for rest. In Sakusa’s apartment, there is no such thing as rest. There is only a self-imposed deadline for his fanart of Lost in Translation for the new chapter. Jjolee’s fashion sense is on point as ever and Sakusa is excited to recreate the iconic look of the latest chapter magazine art. A few minutes after, he slams his stylus hard on the table and plops down to his iPad. He can’t get the lighting right.</p><p> </p><p>Recognizing a doomed battle, Sakusa stands up from his work desk and goes to his kitchen. After preparing himself some warm tea, he puts a teapot and teacup on a wooden tray and walks over to the balcony. With some maneuvering, he manages to open the glass door. </p><p> </p><p>Over the past few days, he had some new furniture delivered to his house (online shopping is close to becoming an addiction) and assembled them last night until dawn. Now, he has a balcony with a small circular glass table and a matching pair of chairs with a padded back and seat. He also brought some of his plants from home and hung them around the metal railings. The sun is not so harsh today so maybe he should keep his table umbrella close. Setting down his tray on the table, he looks around and tries to breathe in the fresh air. </p><p> </p><p>The city is not so bad even at this hour. Sakusa still loves the night but maybe he should take a small jog later. He should look around and see potential routes-</p><p> </p><p>Sakusa locks eyes with Atsumu who is in the middle of taking off his shorts in broad daylight while trying to take a picture of himself.</p><p> </p><p>“What… What the hell are you doing, you pervert!” Sakusa yells at him, making him let go of the hem in shock. “What the f- In the middle of the day?! In broad daylight?!”</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu holds up his hands. “Wait, Sakusa, calm down-”</p><p> </p><p>“What the hell are you doing?!” Sakusa frantically looks around. “Are you trying to get in a scandal?!”</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu shushes him. “Wait, you’re getting it wrong! I’m doing it for reference, reference!”</p><p> </p><p>Sakusa gives him a disgusted look. “Ew.”</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu’s cheeks flush. Sakusa thinks it’s a nice shade-</p><p> </p><p>Quickly, he rushes inside and grabs his phone. He runs back to the balcony to see Atsumu staring at him, mouth open, and one hand reaching out. Damn it, the color on his cheeks are gone.</p><p> </p><p>“Atsumu, blush for me,” Sakusa demands as he holds his phone ready. Atsumu splutters in response. “Come on, do it for me. Is it because you were stripping? Okay, strip for me right now.”</p><p> </p><p>The color red returns to Atsumu’s cheeks and Sakusa quickly snaps a ton of photos. Atsumu turns his face away but Sakusa already has enough. This is a great reference, Atsumu blushes pretty. He nods, satisfied, and ready to start drawing again.</p><p> </p><p>Sakusa gives him an absentminded thanks while looking through the photos. He closes the glass door, settles back on his work desk, and doesn’t get up until he replicates Atsumu’s blush on Kang Dongho’s cheeks.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Miya Atsumu is not vain. Contrary to popular belief, he does not care much about his looks.  Being vain would mean he's admitting Osamu is handsome and he'd rather suffer from Kita's cold logic than do that. I mean, sure if someone compliments him he will but. Most of the time, he's more concerned about his performance in volleyball than playing it up to his admirers.</p><p> </p><p>Lately, Sakusa has been staring at him a lot. Atsumu can feel eyes on him every day during practice and it's unnerving for him. He feels it in the strangest places too. His elbow, his ankle, and most noticeably, his thighs. But whenever he looks back, Sakusa's looking somewhere else. He can't help but doubt himself but at the same time be sure that Sakusa was indeed staring. </p><p> </p><p>He pushes this to the back of his mind; present but not a priority. Atsumu is more focused on the hell exercises. He hates to admit it but they’ve been helping a lot with his plays (Hinata made an excited comment on his low overhand set) and his everyday life (Osamu is impressed he can lift more sacks of rice before collapsing now). That, and Omi-san’s been posting a lot despite being in a hiatus.</p><p> </p><p>Most of his new posts are anatomy practices. A few are sceneries but mostly they’re body parts in action: a hand holding a ball, strong thighs straining, or a hand raking through hair. Osamu once joked how Omi-san is becoming a pervert and that Atsumu’s ‘art friend crush’ finally has a significant other, a boyfriend by the looks of it. Many followers have also said the same thing and as usual, Omi-san ignores these. Does Omi-san like men too? Well, it doesn’t matter anyway it’s not his business. It certainly doesn’t change his opinion of Omi-san; Omi-san is still a talented artist he likes.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure you’re not even a bit hopeful?” Suna asks, handing him a bowl of popcorn. At Atsumu’s confused look, he says, “On Omi-san possibly liking men.”</p><p> </p><p>Today, they’re having a movie marathon at Osamu and Suna’s apartment. Usually, Atsumu refuses to join (he doesn’t want to be a third wheel, thank you very much) but Komori Motoya and Sakusa will be joining them. Apparently, Suna and Komori had become friends outside of volleyball so an invitation was extended. Atsumu is here because he kind of misses Osamu’s homemade cooking.</p><p> </p><p>As usual, Suna asks the most annoying questions. “No, I don’t have a crush on him.”</p><p> </p><p>“That doesn’t answer my question.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s <em>implied </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Osamu comes from the kitchen and smacks them in the head before handing Suna a bowl of popcorn. “Rin, stop teasin’ him about his art friend. His crush is Sakusa, ya dummy.”</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu chokes on a popcorn. “‘Samu, ya asshole, the hell ya sayin’?”</p><p> </p><p>Suna stares at his boyfriend and sighs. “Fuck, are you sure? They don't even talk.”</p><p> </p><p>“I mean look at him,” Osamu gestures to his twin, “jus’ look at him Rin, he looks like he’s ‘bout to combust. ‘N he’s been sayin’ ‘Sakusa did this’ and ‘Sakusa did that’ all week. Hell, the first thing he did when he got here was point at the tissue box on the table and ask if we put that there for Sakusa-san.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s,” Suna glances at Atsumu, “been there since we bought that coffee table.”</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu turns red while Osamu cackles. “Exactly. He even brought umeboshi snacks. I’ll give ya one chance to guess who likes that sour shit.”</p><p> </p><p>“... Sakusa?”</p><p> </p><p>Osamu finger guns. “Bingo. Told ya he’s an idiot for Sakusa-san. I mean, he was already into the guy back in high school but he was jus’ too much of a volleyball idiot. Guess he finally realized it after all these years thank God-”</p><p> </p><p>“I like Sakusa…?” Atsumu asks meekly, jaw dropped. His eyes are wide and he looks like that one time he found out about alligators. “What no. Isn’t that what friends do? Give snacks to each other? Make them comfortable?”</p><p> </p><p>He receives a blank look in reply. “Hate to say this to ya ‘Tsumu, but yer easily the biggest blabbermouth I’ve ever had the pleasure to be friends with.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m your <em>twin </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine, yeah. And there’s a difference between talking a mile per hour and gushin’ about a guy for a solid hour.”</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu opens his mouth to retort before closing it. The doorbell rings and they all turn to look at the door. Suna gives Atsumu a knowing look and gets up to answer it. Osamu pinches Atsumu and shoos him to the bathroom.</p><p> </p><p>“Fix yer dumb red cheeks, ‘Tsumu,” Osamu says and closes the door. Atsumu stares at the door before turning to the mirror and groaning.</p><p> </p><p>What the hell? He likes Sakusa? <em>Sakusa? </em> Since high school? No, no, no that’s impossible. Hell, even Suna’s theory of him having a crush on Omi-san is more believable. Him having a crush on Sakusa? Impossible. Osamu’s probably seeing things again like how he used to say Atsumu used to have a crush on Kita (it was true but <em>still </em>). There’s no way he could have a crush on someone without knowing, right? Right. </p><p> </p><p>Atsumu steps out of the bathroom into the living room to hear Osamu say, “Thanks for bringin’ snacks, Komori-san.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, it’s nothing. Thanks for asking us to hang out!”</p><p> </p><p>Sakusa and Komori are passing plastic bags to Osamu and Suna, which Osamu quickly inspects. His twin hums as he goes through them before holding up a package. “Sakusa-san, is this… fatty tuna?”</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu bounds next to his twin excitedly and peers at the package. “Holy shit, it is! Sakusa, are ya goin’ ta cook or somethin’?”</p><p> </p><p>Sakusa’s face mask is nowhere to be seen so Atsumu can fully see his scowl. “No, it’s a gift.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s a weird gift, Sakusa.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Osamu looks at Sakusa intently, “yeah, it’s a really weird gift. But thanks, I’ll make it into some onigiri later for ‘Tsumu.” He elbows his twin. “Hey, put this into the kitchen and make more popcorn. And Rin, get some soda from the fridge. Ask ‘em what they want. Sakusa-san, Komori-san, sit down wherever ya like.”</p><p> </p><p>When they’re finally settled down, Suna asks, “What are we watching?”</p><p> </p><p>Osamu gives him a look. “Are ya seriously tellin’ me ya ask them out to hang out when ya didn’t even pick a movie?”</p><p> </p><p>Suna holds up his hands. “I thought they would come with something. You know, ‘cause they’re guests.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, we can just play some games,” Atsumu suggests, “‘Sumu ya still have the PS4 right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.” Osamu turns to their guests. “You guys okay with playin’ instead?”</p><p> </p><p>With Sakusa and Komori’s okay, Atsumu sets up the PS4. After trying to find the HDMI cord next to the tangle of cords, he gives up and crawls under the cabinet to find it there. He sits back up when he hears Komori’s concerned shout at Sakusa’s choking.</p><p> </p><p>“Here, Sakusa-san.” Osamu looks amused as he hands Sakusa a bottle of soda. “Ya might want to clear yer throat and unclench yer hands, they look tight.” He turns to his confused twin. “‘Tsumu, the HDMI cord’s in the box next to the PS4.”</p><p> </p><p>“If ya know it was there why didn’t ya say earlier?” Atsumu grumbles as he plugs in the cord.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, nothin’,” Osamu replies, leaning back to Suna. His face is blank but Atsumu can tell he’s smug. “Totally nothin’.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>After the realization that <em>maybe </em>he has a crush on Sakusa (it might explain the countless volleyball magazines that contain a feature on Sakusa) and a deadpan agreement from Osamu before he got kicked out by Suna, Atsumu starts to freak out. He becomes hyper-aware of Sakusa: how he looks, how he acts, and how he plays volleyball. </p><p> </p><p>Atsumu is a writer: he can write about a character’s physical features well. He does this so much his brain just runs sentences that can best describe people’s features rather than seeing how attractive they are. When he finally became aware that Sakusa is someone he <em>might </em>have a crush on, the sentences became tinted with roses and Atsumu can’t handle it.</p><p> </p><p>Sakusa Kiyoomi has two moles above his right eyebrow, a beauty mark leading down to his dark eyes that watch everything intently. His dark curls bounce a little whenever he jumps up and gently falls down whenever he lands. Sakusa’s flexible wrists are fascinating to look at whenever he spikes the ball. The way he throws back a witty reply during their daily bickering so easily somehow even seems attractive.</p><p> </p><p>He works too hard, is a perfectionist who demands the best toss from him, and is a brat when it comes to team bonding activities but Atsumu thinks he's amazing.</p><p> </p><p>Avoiding Sakusa could be easy if they don’t spend time outside of practice. Sakusa drives him home in his car after practice. They have weekly dinners at granny’s soba booth and even meet up at coffee shops when Sakusa met him at one by chance. Heck, Sakusa’s even going out now with their team at team dinners (he brings sanitizing spray and wipes even when Meian makes sure to reserve them private booths). Atsumu knows he should not do anything out of the ordinary because knowing Sakusa’s blunt personality, he <em>will </em>get cornered after practice and Atsumu would rather not confess like that. </p><p> </p><p> So, he turns to the internet and seeks advice. After a fruitless attempt at online forums, he turns to his online friends and realizes he has no close friends there. Except for Omi-san. Atsumu weighs the pros and cons before deciding <em> fuck it </em>and sends his first message to Omi-san.</p><p> </p><p>  </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Atsumu starts bringing Sakusa umeboshi snacks when they go home together. He’s also been knocking on Sakusa’s door to hang out. Atsumu beams widely when the door is opened by a reluctant Sakusa. If Sakusa’s not in the mood he goes back to his own room and works on his new chapter. Sometimes, Sakusa even takes the initiative to ask him to hang out in his apartment.</p><p> </p><p>Sakusa’s apartment is clean as Atsumu expected of him. There are many small potted plants scattered throughout. Surprisingly, his apartment is well-lit. Atsumu expected it to be gloomy. He wouldn’t be surprised if it was because with the two moles on Sakusa’s forehead he could be a vampire. It’s an interesting thought.</p><p> </p><p>Another surprising thing is Sakusa’s collection of Nendroid figurines. He has them placed in odd places in different poses. A Hatsune Miku Nendroid is waving hello from the DVD player. A Shiro one is playing with cards next to a succulent. On the glass coffee table, a pair of Gon and Killua are having snacks. The first time Atsumu sees them, he thinks he falls for Sakusa more.</p><p> </p><p>Sakusa Kiyoomi is hardworking, looks like that, and is into the same interests as him? No wonder he likes the guy. Atsumu excitedly points at the Nendroids and sees Sakusa’s eyes shine. They now have weekly anime marathons.</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu’s chats with Omi-san have also increased as they traded stories and got to know each other more. He learns that Omi-san is younger by 7 months, likes sour snacks, and likes to draw in a well-lit environment. Omi-san is also a man and shares that he became invested in drawing digitally after having his gay awakening by 2D characters. Atsumu excitedly sends back a ‘SAME :D’. Atsumu is excited to become close with Omi-san and after a few weeks of daily chatting, they plan to meet up.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Atsumu?”</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu looks up from his phone to see Sakusa standing next to his table. He blinks and looks round to make sure he’s still in the coffee shop.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, what are ya doin’ here, Sakusa?” Atsumu asks as Sakusa takes a seat across him. “Sorry I don’t think I can hang out with ya today, I’m meetin’ a friend.”</p><p> </p><p>Sakusa nods. “I’m meeting someone here too. The coffee shop is full and I have nowhere else to sit.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, cool.”</p><p> </p><p>Sakusa takes out his phone. Omi-san is finally online so Atsumu messages him.</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu raises his head at the exact same time Sakusa raises his hand. Atsumu frowns. “Sakusa, why are ya raisin’ a hand? This ain’t a restaurant ya know?”</p><p> </p><p>Sakusa glares at him. “I’m doing this so my friend can see me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, okay,” Atsumu looks around. He looks around to see any raised hand but finds none. “Hey, can you help me find my friend? He’s also raising his hand.”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s what?”</p><p> </p><p>“My friend,” Atsumu explains, looking back at Sakusa. “He’s supposed to be raisin’ his hand right now-”</p><p> </p><p>They both freeze as realization dawns on them. Atsumu stares at Sakusa in horror. </p><p> </p><p>“Kitsune-san…?” Sakusa asks hesitantly as he lowers his hand.</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu bangs his head on the table. “Oh <em> fuck </em>me.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>After an awkward chat and then an awkward ride back home (Sakusa offered), Atsumu screams at Osamu. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m fucked, I’m fucked, I’m fucked!” Atsumu wails, phone on speakerphone. “‘Samu, I asked the guy I liked for advice about him!”</p><p> </p><p>Osamu cackles down the line. “What kinda sitcom is that?! HAHAHAHA-”</p><p> </p><p>“‘Samu, stop bein’ an ass you dumb prick!” </p><p> </p><p>“Wait, wait hold on.” There’s a rustle and then a faraway, “Rin! Rin, come here I have somethin’ ta tell ya!”</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu shouts. “Why would you tell Sunarin?! He doesn’t even know about my fanfiction writing!”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, he should,” Osamu snorts. “Might as well tell him since I’ll probably let it slip someday.”</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu screams to his pillow as Suna and Osamu’s laughter boom from his phone.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t-” Suna gasps for air “-I can’t believe this. Hey, Atsumu guess you don’t need to choose between your online crush and real-life crush, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu hangs up to save his dignity.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>According to social cues, people who had an awkward experience together must move along as they try to forget the experience. Everyone knows this. The whole world knows this. Atsumu was hoping that this simple social cue would be his saving grace. He should have known better with someone as blunt as Sakusa.</p><p> </p><p>Practice was <em>hard </em>. Atsumu’s sweating from Sakusa’s pointed stares at him throughout practice. He flubbed his serves and his sets were too shaky from nerves. Meian quickly notices the distance between him and Sakusa and pairs them off during the ending stretches. Atsumu wants to scream.</p><p> </p><p>“When’s your next update?” Sakusa asks as he pushes Atsumu’s back down. </p><p> </p><p>“My what?” Atsumu grits out. Sakusa is pushing him too close to the ground.</p><p> </p><p>“Your update for WYLD in Your Eyes,” Sakusa clarifies.</p><p> </p><p>“Can- Can we just-” Atsumu is not proud to say he’s having a hard time breathing “-just pretend yesterday didn’t happen?”</p><p> </p><p>Sakusa lets him hold the position for a few more seconds before allowing him to move to the next one. “No. When’s the next update?”</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu groans. “Sakusa, <em> please </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Instead of hands, Sakusa’s elbows dig into his back. Atsumu yelps. “No. Update.”</p><p> </p><p>“‘M not sure,” Atsumu pants. “I mean, it could be this week because I already have the first half done and- Actually, you know what can you ease up I can’t breathe.”</p><p> </p><p>The pressure immediately disappears and Sakusa moves to crouch in front of him. “Was it too much? I usually do it to this extent.”</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu flops down to the ground. “Fuck you. Not everyone’s as flexible as you are.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you guys doing okay?” Meian asks as he walks near them.</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu weakly holds up a thumbs up while Sakusa nods. He glances at the tired setter before walking away. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m glad to see you’ve been getting along well these days!” Meian says with a proud smile. “Well, we could do well with less bickering.”</p><p> </p><p>“Seconded!” Inunaki shouts.</p><p> </p><p>“They haven’t been bickering a lot today, though,” Barnes comments. “It’s odd.”</p><p> </p><p>Thomas nods gravely. “Yeah, that’s weird. Did something happen between you?”</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu groans as he covers his eye with an arm. He feels someone poke him and peeks to see Hinata peering at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Atsumu-san, are you okay?” Hinata asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Just kinda tired, Shou-kun,” Atsumu answers and sits up, a pair of shoes appearing in front of him. He looks up to see Sakusa holding out a bottle of water. He takes it with a quiet thanks and sluggishly drinks it. He’s so tired. He was so anxious last night that he couldn’t sleep his full 8 hours.</p><p> </p><p>Next to him, Meian’s brows shoot up high. </p><p> </p><p>“Sakusa, your favoritism is showing,” Bokuto complains. “Where’s ours? Why does Atsumu get one and we don’t?”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s tired,” Sakusa answers simply. </p><p> </p><p>Inunaki whispers to Thomas, “Is he saying we’re not tired?”</p><p> </p><p>“Probably,” Thomas whispers back. “Or maybe Atsumu’s the only person he likes in here.”</p><p> </p><p>Sakusa helps Atsumu up as it becomes clear the setter is too wiped. Meian becomes concerned and tells him to take it easy. Atsumu somehow manages to take a shower at Sakusa’s insistence. Sakusa drives him home and helps him up to their floor. Atsumu’s too tired to blush but he has the energy to say, “Yer bein’ nice today, Sakusa.”</p><p> </p><p>Sakusa doesn’t spare him a glance as he digs through his pocket for the key. “If you die there will be no update.”</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu laughs. “I knew it, ya had an agenda.”</p><p> </p><p>Sakusa pushes him into the apartment and tells him to take his shoes off. Atsumu tiredly toes them off and stuffs his feet into a pair of slippers. He yawns as he falls to the couch. The TV turns on and he hears rummaging in the kitchen. He opens his eyes to see Sakusa set down a bowl of popcorn on the coffee table with some soda. Sakusa leaves for a bit before returning with some blankets. He throws one over Atsumu and wraps himself with the other.</p><p> </p><p>“Wha-”</p><p> </p><p>“The new episode of your favorite anime comes out today,” Sakusa says, settling against the couch on the floor. He grabs the remote to open the streaming app. “And I know you’ll whine tomorrow if you miss it.”</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu huffs but doesn’t refute what he said. They watch the episode together in silence save for some commentaries. Atsumu yawns throughout it and when the ending credits appear, he allows himself to pass out.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks for bringin’ me home, Sakusa,” Atsumu mumbles, closing his eyes. “See yerself out.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think the owner of the apartment should leave, Miya.”</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu sluggishly sits up. “What?”</p><p> </p><p>Sakusa gives him a deadpan look. “We’re at my apartment.”</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu stares at him before looking at the coffee table. Gon and Killua stare back at him happily as they have their snacks. He quickly tries to stand but his body is too tired. Defeated, he slumps back to the couch. </p><p> </p><p>“Sakusa, you’re evil,” Atsumu whimpers. “This isn’t fair. Did you plan this?”</p><p> </p><p>Sakusa begins tidying up. “No, I was going to force you to come over anyway. Your weak state is a great help.”</p><p> </p><p>“This is deceit! Deception!” Atsumu calls after him as he goes to the kitchen. “Sakusa, this is evil!”</p><p> </p><p>Sakusa comes back, arms crossed and unimpressed. “No one told you to work yourself to the bone today. That’s not my fault. If you didn’t avoid me at practice today, this wouldn’t happen.”</p><p> </p><p>“This wouldn’t happen if we just forget yesterday,” Atsumu insists. His voice is weak from his fatigue.</p><p> </p><p>Sakusa tilts his head to the side, considering. “Is this about your crush?”</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu pulls the blanket over his head. “No.”</p><p> </p><p>He hears footsteps before a pair of hands pull the blanket down. Sakusa looms over him, a brow raised. “Oh, really? Then you don’t mind telling me who it is then?”</p><p> </p><p>This is beyond mortification. This is straight-up murder. What did he do in his life to deserve this punishment?</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu squeezes his eyes shut in a futile attempt of pretending this isn’t happening. “Nope. We’re <em>not </em>doing this conversation. Nope, nope.”</p><p> </p><p>Sakusa sits on the couch, forcing Atsumu against it. He can feel Sakusa’s body heat and the curve of his waist. Atsumu wishes Sakusa wasn’t so pretty because if he was ugly it would be a bit easier to push him away. Even in the low lighting, Atsumu can see the two cute moles on his forehead.</p><p> </p><p>Sakusa looks soft, intimate. It makes the beats in Atsumu’s heart have a party. He’s not sure he’s breathing.</p><p> </p><p>Slowly, Sakusa raises a hand to gently card it through Atsumu’s hair. Atsumu’s eyes unwillingly flutter shut. “If you don’t want to tell me, fine. But don’t pull away. Don’t keep your distance from me like that again.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thought you’d like that,” Atsumu says weakly. “‘Cause you always call me annoying.”</p><p> </p><p>Sakusa’s hand pauses. “If I really found you annoying you’ll <em>know, </em>Atsumu.”</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu smiles. “First time ya said my first name. I feel like I should celebrate or somethin’”.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t dislike it, you know.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mhm, what?”</p><p> </p><p>“When you call me Omi,” is all Atsumu hears before he finally passes out.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“So you like it when I call ya Omi, huh?” Atsumu’s smug as he accepts the coffee Sakusa makes for him.</p><p> </p><p>“I do.”</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu blinks. “Huh. I was kinda waitin’ for ya to deny it.”</p><p> </p><p>Sakusa butters his toast, a brow raised. “Why would I deny it? It’s the truth. Besides, maybe if I become the honest one between us you’ll stop dancing around the truth and ask me out already.”</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu chokes.</p><p> </p><p>“Well?” Sakusa asks him, unimpressed. “Are you going to ask me out or do I have to do it myself?”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, you know? That it’s you?”</p><p> </p><p>“I wasn’t sure but I reread our chat for clues,” Sakusa shrugs. “And it was just a hopeful guess. Thank you for confirming, though.”</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu opens and closes his mouth, speechless. Sakusa opens the fridge and pauses over the egg tray. He looks back at Atsumu. “How do you like your eggs in the morning?”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, wait,” Atsumu holds out a hand. “Wait, hold on. This really feels like a dream. My crush? Liking me back?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s reality and it’s faster if you accept it,” Sakusa shakes an egg in emphasis. “How do you like your eggs?”</p><p> </p><p>“Does this mean you have a crush on me too?”</p><p> </p><p>“Atsumu,” Sakusa sighs tiredly. “Yes, I have a crush on you. Well, I first had a crush on Kitsune-san but well. It all worked out in the end I guess.”</p><p> </p><p>“What the <em>fuck</em>. Wait, does that mean I got together with a fan?”</p><p> </p><p>Sakusa smirks, triumphant. “You just realized?”</p><p> </p><p>“This doesn’t mean you’re reading the update before anyone else though,” Atsumu warns.</p><p> </p><p>Sakusa’s answering laugh is carefree. Atsumu likes him a bit more. “We’ll see about that.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The MSBY Black Jackal's athletes have gotten closer during the season. They have gotten accustomed to each other both in and out of the court. They won a lot of games, lost some, but most of all they bonded together. So, it’s safe to say that they know when something unusual is happening.</p><p> </p><p>The other athletes already knew that Sakusa is closer to Atsumu because he is the only one he knows personally from All-Japan Training Youth Camp. It explains why Sakusa always sticks close to Atsumu and why he’s the only one he tolerates near him for a long time. Atsumu is also Sakusa’s partner during stretches. Everyone else patiently waits until Sakusa can grow comfortable with them.</p><p> </p><p>Lately, Sakusa and Atsumu had been acting somewhat out of character. Sakusa has been bringing snacks and nagging Atsumu about pulling all-nighters. Atsumu, on the other hand, has been excitedly brandishing a sanitizing spray at every opportunity and looking back at Sakusa to see his reaction. They keep doing things while expectantly looking at the reaction of the other person.</p><p> </p><p>It’s like watching a weird mating ritual.</p><p> </p><p>The others decide to let them be except for Bokuto, who felt as if he was losing against them. He corners them after practice and declares to be part of whatever they were doing.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Atsumu asks, baffled. He turns to Sakusa. “Were we doin’ somethin’, Omi-kun?”</p><p> </p><p>Sakusa scowls. “I don’t know. Ask him what he means by that.”</p><p> </p><p>They turn to Bokuto expectantly.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve been getting close to each other!” Bokuto accuses, wagging a finger. “That’s not fair, be close to us too! Something happened, I’m sure of it!”</p><p> </p><p>“What is he talking about?” Inunaki asks, wryly. </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know, I hope Sakusa remembers his seniority and not kill him,” Thomas replies, wiping his sweat off.</p><p> </p><p>To their surprise, Sakusa’s ears turn red while blood rushes to Atsumu’s cheeks. They share a look before quickly looking away from each other. Everyone stares at them, dumbstruck.</p><p> </p><p>Bokuto points at them. “That! Like that! That’s what you’re doing, let me in on it too!”</p><p> </p><p>Meian spews his water. Barnes chuckles while Hinata looks on, confused. </p><p> </p><p>“Bokuto, just- just no,” Meian beckons him close, “don’t. Let them be on their own.”</p><p> </p><p>“But I want to have nicknames with everyone, too! It’s not fair they’re the only ones who have nicknames for each other,” Bokuto insists. “Meian-san, it’ll be good for team bonding!”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh yeah, Atsumu-san, how did the nicknames come up?” Hinata asks. “Where did Omi come from?”</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu and Sakusa share a panicked look. It’s not like they can say <em>oh, it’s because we both have fan accounts for this Webtoon and hey surprise we’ve been following each other’s works for the past years or so?  </em></p><p> </p><p>Sakusa, in a bout of genius (Atsumu argues it was a bout of insanity later), blurts out, “We’re dating. Good bye” and hurriedly drags Atsumu out of the gym.</p><p> </p><p>The MSBY Black Jackal members stare after them before Inunaki whoops. “Heck yeah! I told you all! Give me your money guys. Hey Thomas, don't even think of running away!”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! I'm back again with another fluffy social media fic hahaha (o´▽`o) I lurked around Japanese TWT posts and tried to copy them as best as I can. If you read <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25444576">The Jacket In Your Closet</a>, you might have noticed that the TWT posts in this fic have no "Twitter for iPhone" I didn't want to bother with time lololol. </p><p>Some slang in this fic!<br/>· www - this is laughter. My friend and I use this a lot hahaha<br/>· WKTK WKTK - means trembling with excitement. It's like the 두근두근 I think?<br/>· kwsk - short for 詳しく. “Give lots of detail(s), please!” or better known, “Details, please.”</p><p>If you're still confused, I got them <a href="https://www.fluentu.com/blog/japanese/japanese-internet-slang/#:~:text=Wktk%20means%20that%20you're,or%20%E2%80%9Ctrembling%20with%20excitement%E2%80%9D.">here</a>.</p><p><a href="https://www.webtoons.com/en/drama/lost-in-translation/list?title_no=1882&amp;page=1">Link to the Webtoon 'Lost in Translation'.</a><br/><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RCCRYu3P-RI&amp;ab_channel=YooLeeMusic">This is the song of the Webtoon group</a>.</p><p>Also, if you wanna be anime friends add me on<a href="https://twitter.com/dai_naning">@Dai_naning</a> 👉👈</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>